staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Lipca 2000
TVP 1 6.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 6.55 Agrolinia 7.35 Kulisy wojska 7.55 Zwierzęta świata: Pyton - podstępny dusiciel (2) - film dok. prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Pogoda 8.45 Wakacje z Ziarnem 9.10 5-10-15 9.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: Timon i Pumba, Potyczki na smyczki (emisja z teletekstem) 9.55 Walt Disney przedstawia: Zorro (47, 48) - serial prod. USA (z teletekstem) 10.55 Dr Quinn (21) - serial prod. USA 11.45 Kwadrans na kawę 12.00 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt 12.20 Miliard w rozumie 12.45 Piknik Olimpijski 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Zimna wojna (8): Sputnik 14.00 Jan Serce (2): Lusia - serial prod. TVP 15.00 Piknik Olimpijski (2) 15.10 Dom (2): Zapomnij o mnie - serial prod. TVP 16.40 Piknik Olimpijski (3) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Studio sport: Liga światowa siatkówki mężczyzn, mecz Polska-Hiszpania 19.10 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.57 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Partner - komedia prod. USA (dla wszystkich) 21.55 Piknik olimpijski 22.20 MdM po godzinach 23.05 Sportowa sobota 23.15 Kronika Grand Prix MTB 23.25 Grand Prix na żużlu - Wrocław 0.30 Rycerze - film s-f prod. USA 2.00 Po tamtej stronie - serial prod. USA 2.40 Sapho - film fab. prod. francuskiej 4.15 Kanalia - historia pewnej kariery (2) - film fab. prod. niemieckiej 5.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 7.30 Tacy sami 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 M.A.S.H. - serial prod. USA 9.30 Niezwykła 7 9.55 Auto 10.15 Wyprawa z National Geographic - film dok. 11.30 Kino bez rodziców: Pies Huckelberry, Niezwykłe wagary 11.35 Kino bez rodziców: Augie i Doggie 11.40 Pixie i Dixie: Boksujący kolega 11.50 Kino bez rodziców: Goryl Magilla, Napad na bank 12.00 Kino bez rodziców 12.20 Kino bez rodziców: Goryl Magilla, Mecz 12.30 W poszukiwaniu wyspy skarbów (3) - serial 13.00 Arka Noego 13.30 Zgadula 13.55 Kaszubska Zabawa Dwójki w Helu 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (21): Porachunki - telenowela (powt.) 15.30 Kaszubska Zabawa Dwójki w Helu 16.30 Na dobre i na złe (2/34) - serial TVP (powt.) 17.25 Kaszubska Zabawa Dwójki w Helu 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Panorama 18.45 Pogoda 18.55 Duety do mety - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Memoriał im. J. Żylewicza 20.00 Buena Vista Social Club 20.45 Daniec kontra Gołota 21.10 Dwójkomania 21.15 Słowo na niedzielę 21.25 Panorama 21.46 Pogoda 21.55 Muzyka bez granic - koncert na zakończenie Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej 23.15 Za wszelką cenę - film fab. prod. USA 1.00 Desperat - film fab. prod. USA 2.30 Na pełnym morzu - serial prod. szwedzkiej 3.15 Agent 86 - serial kom. prod. USA 3.40 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany (dubbing) 07.30 (WP) Ranczo - serial komediowy, USA 1989, reż. Fred K. Keller 08.00 Program muzyczny 08.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki 08.50 Telewizja Katowice proponuje 09.00 (WP) Sekrety instrumentów muzycznych: Harfa - film dokumentalny 09.30 (WP) Apetyt na Azję - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Chłopi (7/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1973, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Karkowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka (50 min) 10.50 (WP) Podwodny świat - serial dokumentalny 11.05 (WP) Jak oni to zbudowali? - film dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (22/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allison Liddi, wyk. Irene Ng, Adam Bush, Ellen David, Pat Morita (24 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Szafa gra - program dla młodzieży 13.00 Ale kino - magazyn filmowy 13.30 Persona: Stanisław Szwarc - Bronikowski - program E. Puczek 14.00 Proszę o uśmiech - Gwidon Miklaszewski (1) 14.15 W cztery oczy - program M. Durczok 14.30 (WP) Koszykarskie ABC - program sportowy 14.45 (WP) Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 15.00 (WP) Ogrody zoologiczne Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 (WP) Portal Blues 16.10 (WP) Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 16.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Najpiękniejsze arie operowe - Spotkanie z NOSPR 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Oj, ni ma jak Lwów - program H. Szymury 19.00 (WP) Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w sportach balonowych 19.30 (WP) Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Ed Bye 20.05 (WP) Muzyka łączy pokolenia!? - magazyn 21.00 Piosenki z San Remo 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Purple haze - film obyczajowy, USA 1983, reż. David Burton Morris, wyk. Peter Nelson, Chuck McQuary, Mary Bea Arman, Don Bakke (93 min) 23.35 (WP) Jazz nocą 00.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 50 7.00 Piramida (25): gra - zabawa 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Rupert (23) - Serial animowany 8.30 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 9.00 Power Rangers (179 - serial dla młodzieży 9.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.00 Stan wyjątkowy (21) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 10.55 Wyścig po złoto: historia Silken Laumann - film prod. kanadyjskiej 14.35 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.05 Disco Polo Live (224) - program muzyczny 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Spytajcie Harriet (6) - film prod. USA (Serial niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 17.20 Program z cyklu "Polacy na piłkarskich mistrzostwach świata" MŚ 1974 Polska - Brazylia 98 19.05 Tom Clancy: Centrum (1/4) - film prod. USA (Za zgodą rodziców) 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (1) - polski serial komediowy 20.30 Graczykowie (6) - serial komediowy 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.05 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe (30) - serial dokumentalny 21.35 Kurier Sensacji 22.05 Pierwsza możliwość - film prod. Hongkong (za zgodą rodziców) 23.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.50 Opowieści z krypty (54) - film prod. USA (Za zgodą rodziców) 0.20 Playboy: Nocne eskapady (1) 1.20 Skarb - film prod. USA 2.55 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.45 Telesklep 7.45 Bosco (1) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.10 Guziczek (19) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 9.30 Mowgli - Nowe przygody (18) - serial, USA 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.00 Gwiezdne wrota (2) - serial, USA 12.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (35) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.50 Inwazja Mocy RMF FM - The Streanglers i inni w Łodzi 13.50 Dwunastu gniewnych ludzi - film obyczajowy, USA 15.35 Jack i Jill (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.30 Esmeralda (1) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.25 Working (1) - serial komediowy, USA 17.50 To było grane - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Rodzina Flory (1) - miniserial obyczajowy, USA 21.15 HBO na stojaka - program rozrywkowy 22.10 Niemoralni - film obyczajowy, Australia 0.10 Cienie przeszlości (1) - serial sens. 1.45 Śmiertetny pocałunek - film sensacyjny, USA TV 4 7.00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.30 Program własny 8.00 Dawni wojownicy 16 - serial dok. USA 8.30 Program dokumentalny 9.30 The Incredible Hulk 1 - serial anim. dla dzieci 10.00 Beetleborgs 27 - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Second Noah 1 - serial obycz. USA 11.30 Program dokumentacyjny 12.30 Dawni wojownicy 17 - serial dok. USA 13.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 VIP - mag. ciekawostek i sensacji 14.10 Kacza zupa - komedia USA 15.30 Pijany smok - komedia, Hongkong 17.50 Dziennik 18.05 A ku ku - program rozrywkowy 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki 25 - anim. serial komediowy USA 19.05 Milość i pieniądze 1 - serial komediowy USA 19.30 Style & Substance 1 - serial komediowy USA 20.00 Bitwa o Planetę Małp - film sf. USA 21.40 Złodziej dzieci - obyczajowy, Włochy 0.00 Sto twarzy Damona 13 - serial sensacyjny USA 0.30 Soul Man 1 - serial komediowy USA 1.00 Wesoły babiniec 1 - serial komediowy USA 1.30 Miłość i pieniądze 1 - serial komediowy USA 2.00 Szczypta smaku 1 - serial komediowy 2.30 Dziennik 2.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 3.45 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: O czym szumią wierzby, Gnomy - mali strażnicy przyrody, Dżdżownica Jim, Przygody papirusa, Calvin i pułkownik, Nietykalni Elliota Myszy, Donkey Kong, Załoga 51, Waleczny Herkules 11.10 Perła - telenowela 11.55 Drużyna gwiazd - film obyczajowy, USA 13.50 Łysoń - serial komediowy 14.15 Lano i Woodley - serial komediowy 14.45 Śmiechoteka - program rozrywkowy 15.40 Tajemnicza wyspa - serial przygodowy 16.05 Ukryte miasto - serial dla młodzieży 16.35 Grom w raju - serial sensacyjny 17.25 Czynnik PSI II - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 18.15 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial fantastycznonaukowy 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Dzień dobry. St. Paul - serial kom. 20.00 One West Waikiki - serial sensacyjny 20.50 Zwariowana kamera 21.45 Samotny jeździec - western, USA 23.25 Repo Man - komedia, USA 1.05 Najemnicy - film sensacyjny, USA TV Polonia 7.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 7.30 Klan 356 - serial TVP 7.50 Klan 357 8.15 Klan 358 8.45 Wakacje z Ziarnem - progr. dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 Babar 22/65 9.30 Centrum Przyjaźni Dziecięcej 10.00 Brawo bis 11.10 Klasyka w animacji: Wokół księżyca - film anim. 12.00 Transmisja z Katynia 14.00 Czarne chmury 6/9 14.50 Samba Polonesa - reportaż 15.05 Portrety - reportaż Justyny Ziółkowskiej i Mai Kossakowskiej 15.25 Replay, czyli Powtórka: Goldberg i Rappaport 15.50 Magazyn Polonijny z Węgier 16.20 Powrót księcia - reportaż Pawła Woldana 16.40 Piraci i Polacy - reportaż 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Mówi się ... - program poradnikowy 17.35 Studnia - magazyn folkowy 1 17.55 Studnia - magazyn folkowy 2 18.20 Alternatywy 4 - serial prod. polskiej 19.10 Kronika Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży 19.20 Dobranocka: Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach 2 - Skarb - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.57 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Festiwale, festiwale: Barwy ochronne - film fab. prod. polskiej 21.35 Spotkanie z balladą: Odlotowa wycieczka 1 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Bezludna wyspa 23.45 Sportowa sobota 0.10 Alternatywy 4 - serial prod. polskiej 1.00 Piraci i Polacy - reportaż 1.20 Bolek i Lolek na wakacjach 2 - Skarb - serial anim. dla dzieci 1.30 Wiadomości 1.51 Sport 1.55 Prognoza pogody 2.00 Festiwale, festiwale: Barwy ochronne - film fab. 3.35 Spotkanie z balladą: Odlotowa wycieczka 1 4.30 Panorama 4.55 Wojna domowa 2/15 5.20 Bezludna wyspa 6.10 Capital City 12/13 7.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 08.00 Sekrety gwiazd (13) - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Co się stało? (13) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Żywioły Ziemi (13) - serial przyrodniczy 10.00 Z archiwum Kontaktu (3) - serial dokumentalny 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 INFORmator giełdowy 12.00 Barbara Walters (5) - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Na pastwę płomieni (13) - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Świat odkryć (6) - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Opowieści łowieckie (13) - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Wyspy egotyczne (3) - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 15.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (13) - serial przyrodniczy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 17.00 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Reporterskim okiem (10) - serial dokumentalny 18.40 Jackie Collins: rozmowy bez tajemnic (13,14) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje 19.30 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 19.55 Glestonbur - koncert 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 All Saints (2) - koncert 21.35 Biznes tydzień 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 22.35 Program muzyczny 00.00 Pożegnanie TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Kontakt - magazyn 08.00 1 + 1000 - film dokumentalny, Holandia 08.30 Tancerz - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 08.45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09.00 Zdolne ręce - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 09.30 Etyka dziennikarska - film dokumentalny, USA 10.00 Lato z TMT 10.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Wywiad z... - program rozrywkowy 12.15 Leśnik - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Edukacja - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 13.30 Pozytywne 10 minut - program Doroty Rozmuz 13.45 Grenlandia w drodze do wolności - film dokumentalny, Dania 14.30 Auto Moto Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Lato z TMT 15.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16.30 Men - magazyn dla mężczyzn 17.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 17.30 Gotta Channel - srebrna autostrada - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 18.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 18.30 Angielskie ogrody - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 19.00 Lato z TMT 19.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - program muzyczny 21.00 Pozytywne 10 minut - program Doroty Rozmus 21.10 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 21.30 Kontakt - magazyn 22.00 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 23.00 Lato z TMT 23.30 Men - magazyn dla mężczyzn 00.00 Dług honorowy (Debt of Honour) - film przygodowy, W. Bryt., reż. Chris Langman, wyk. Bernard Hill, Lloyd Morris (90 min) TV Toya 08.15 Zaginiony samolot - film wojenny, W. Bryt. 10.00 Czekając na przyjaciela - magazyn przyrodniczy 10.10 Magazyn filmowy TV TOYA 10.30 Migawka - magazyn informacyjny 10.45 Człowiek miesiąca 11.00 Jaś i Małgosia - baśń muzyczna 12.00 Dzikie łabędzie - film dla dzieci 13.00 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 13.50 Dwory i pałace Ziemi Szczecińskiej - program krajoznawczy 14.00 Kotłownia - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Uwaga! Strażacy na wysokościach 14.40 Wesele Boryny 14.55 Studio Infor 16.00 Rozmowa z ... - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Podróż śladami bluesa - magazyn kulturalny 16.50 Kuszenie św. Antoniego 17.35 Kuchnia smakosza - magazyn kulinarny 18.00 Prognoza pogody 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Coralgola - filmy dla dzieci 18.35 Raport z Aleutów - film dokumentalny, USA 1945 19.25 Niezwykłe sporty 19.30 W konwjach północnych - film dokumentalny 20.20 Synowie mafii (Lookin' Italian) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Val Guest, wyk. Jay Acovone, Matt LeBlanc, Stephanie Richards, Lou Rawis (105 min) 22.05 Prognoza pogody 22.15 Milczący kondor - film dokumentalny 22.35 Zbiory Muzeum Marynarki Wojennej w Gdyni 23.00 Prognoza pogody Vox 06.30 Magazyn reklamowy 07.45 Bezchmurnie: Norwegia (powt.) 08.40 W walce z pożarem - reportaż (powt.) 09.45 VOXTOURS: Europa - Ibiza (powt.) 10.40 BBC Exklusiv - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 11.35 Niebezpieczna misja (Un Camion pour Deux/Eine gefährliche Mission) - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/Francja 1998, reż. Dominique Tabuteau, wyk. Christophe Malavoy, Charlotte Kady, Leslie Malton, Gerard Sergue (90 min) 13.10 Robinsoe Crusoe (Robinson Crusoe) - film przygodowy, ZSRR 1972, reż. Stanislaw Goworuchin, wyk. Leonid Kurawljow, Trakli Chisanischwili (85 min) 14.50 Nieśmiertelny - serial fantastyczny, USA 1992/98 16.40 Bezchmurnie: Szwajcaria - magazyn podróżniczy 17.35 Czas na zwierzęta - film dokumentalny 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Na życie i śmierć: Atak z powietrza - film dokumentalny 20.15 In Dark Places - thriller, USA 1997, reż. James Burke, wyk. Joan Severance, Bryan Kestner, John Vargas, Suzanne Turner (90 min) 22.10 SPIEGEL TV Special - magazyn reporterów 23.15 Desire - film erotyczny, USA 1997, reż. Ernest G. Sauer, wyk. Marilyn Chambers, Amy Lynn Baxter (80 min) 00.50 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 01.20 Huraganowy Smith (Hurricane Smith) - film sensacyjny, Australia 1990, reż. Colin Budds, wyk. Carl Weathers, Jürgen Prochnow, Cassandra Delaney, Tony Bonner (79 min) 02.55 VOXTOURS: Europa - Ibiza (powt.) 03.50 Masz brzmienie? - quiz muzyczny 04.40 Bernd i delfiny - film dokumentalny 05.10 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych TV Dami 08:15 Zaginiony samolot 10:15 Bajki 11:00 Sześć pistoletów 12:00 Dzikie łabędzie 13:00 Niebezpieczne kobiety 13:46 Dwory i Pałace 14:00 Zemsta 14:53 Studio Infor 16:00 Rozmowa z... 16:30 Podróż śladami bluesa 16:50 Kuszenie św. Antoniego 17:35 Kuchnia smakosza 17:58 Koniec świata 18:05 Bajki 18:30 Raport z Aleutów 19:23 Niezwykłe sporty 19:30 W konwojach północnych 20:00 Rzuty osobiste 20:20 Synowie mafii 22:15 Milczący kondor 22:34 Zbiory Muzeum TVK Ostrowiec 08.15 Zaginiony samolot - film wojenny 10.15 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola, Kuzyn Herman w filmie niepokorne myszy - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Sześć pistoletów - western 12.00 Dzikie łabędzie - baśń dla dzieci 13.00 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Dwory i pałace Ziemi Szczecińskiej - serial krajoznawczy 14.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Studio Infor 16.00 Rozmowa z ... - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Teleserwis TVK Ostrowiec 17.00 CUEDO: Samorządy w UE - program publicystyczny 17.15 Program lokalny 18.05 Zaczarowany ołówek, Przygody misia Colargola - filmy dla dzieci 18.30 Raport z Aleutów - film dokumentalny, USA 19.25 Niezwykłe sporty 19.30 W konwojach północnych - film dokumentalny 20.20 Synowie mafii (Lookin' Italian) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Val Guest, wyk. Jay Acovone, Matt LeBlanc, Stephanie Richards, Lou Rawis (105 min) 22.15 Milczący kondor - film dokumentalny 22.35 Zbiory Muzeum Marynarki Wojennej w Gdyni Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Ferrari: Te wspaniałe samochody 10.00 (P) Cudem ocaleni: Fatalna podróż 10.30 (P) Lotnicze szaleństwo 11.00 (P) Potęga natury: Antarktyda 12.00 (P) Jurassica: Troodon - genialny dinozaur 12.30 (P) Podróżnicy w czasie: Walka o Angkor 13.00 (P) Hitler: Prywatnie 14.00 (P) Morskie skrzydła: Viking 15.00 (P) Szkoła pilotów 16.00 (P) Samoloty, pociągi i samochody: Pozycja startowa 17.00 (P) Samoloty, pociągi i samochody: Stealth - niewidzialny lot 18.00 (P) Samoloty, pociągi i samochody: Niesamowite maszyny: Stalowe koła 19.00 (P) Superkonstrukcje: Góra Cheyenne - strażnik niebios 20.00 (P) Poker 21.00 (P) Wielkie trzęsienia ziemi: Kobe w Japonii 22.00 (P) Umysł śmiałka 23.00 (P) Detektywi sądowi: Trup się ściele 00.00 (P) Samotna planeta: Arktyczna Kanada 01.00 (P) Pola bitew 02.00 (P) Nowe odkrycia: Planeta zmian 03.00 Zakończenie programu Wizja 1 07.30 eXsektor: Minty (3) - serial komediowy, Australia 1998, wyk. Angela Kelly, Bill Kerr, Peter O'Brien, Kim de Lury (25 min) 08.00 eXsektor: W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (200, 201) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (50 min) 09.00 eXsektor: Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 09.30 eXsektor: Moje tak zwane życie (My So-Called Life) (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Michel Engler, wyk. Bess Armstrong, Wilson Cruz, Claire Danes, Devon Gummersall (60 min) 10.30 eXsektor: Daria (2) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (30 min) 11.00 Po drugiej stronie (So Weird) (2) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1999, wyk. Cara DeLizia, Patrick Levis, Mackenzie Phillips, Erik Von Detten (30 min) 11.30 eXsektor: eXtra Granie - program muzyczny 12.00 eXsektor: Brutalna rzeczywistość - program dokumentalny 12.30 eXsektor: Plemię (Tribe) (42) - serial SF, Nowa Zelandia 1999, reż. Laurence Wilson/John Reid/Julian McSwiney, wyk. Caleb Ross, Amy Morrison, Dwayne Cameron, Beth Allen (30 min) 13.00 Reporterzy mody - magazyn rozmaitości 13.30 Ellen (22) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-98, reż. Rob Schiller, wyk. Ellen DeGeneres, Holly Fulger, Arye Gross, David A. Higgins (30 min) 14.00 Jonathan Creek (4) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998, wyk. Alan Davies, Caroline Quentin, Stuart Milligan (60 min) 15.00 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce (Thirtysomething) (40) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987-91, reż. Dan Lerner, wyk. Ken Olin, Polly Draper, Mel Harris, Timothy Busfield (60 min) 16.00 Spaść do góry (Fired Up) (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Brett Butler, Dave Thomas, Julie White, Casey Sander (30 min) 16.30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca (3rd Rock from the Sun) (19) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, reż. Terry Hughes, wyk. John Lithgow, Kristen Johnston, Jane Curtin, French Stewart (30 min) 17.00 Star Trek (22) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Nichelle Nichols (50 min) 18.00 Reyes i Rey (Reyes y Reyes) (4) - serial kryminalny, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Ricardo Molina, Cristian de la Fuente (60 min) 19.00 Lexx (3) - serial SF, USA 1998, wyk. Eva Habermann, Michael McManus, Brian Downey, Tim Curry (60 min) 20.00 Najbardziej przerażające wyczyny kaskaderskie na świecie - program dokumentalny 21.00 Policyjne taśmy wideo - program dokumentalny 22.00 Marta i wielbiciele (Martha... Meet Frank, Daniel and Lawrence) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Nick Hamm, wyk. Monica Potter, Rufus Sewell, Tom Hollander, Joseph Fiennes (88 min) 23.35 Panna Monday (Miss Monday) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt./USA/Japonia 1998, reż. Benson Lee, wyk. Andrea Hart, James Hicks, Alex Giannini, Louise Barrett, (90 min) 01.15 Guwernantka (The Governess) - melodramat, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Sandra Goldbacher, wyk. Minnie Driver, Tom Wilkinson, Florence Hoath, Harriet Walters (115 min) 03.20 Brygada (Among Giants) - melodramat, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Sam Miller, wyk. Rachel Griffiths, Pete Postlethwaite, James Thornton (94 min) Discovery Travel & Adventure 09.00 Samotna planeta: Argentyna 10.00 Nowi odkrywcy: Peru 11.00 Eco Challenge Maroko 13.00 Świat według Anny Walker: Wietnam 13.30 Podróże z załogą Questa: Świat w lustrze 14.30 Szkoła nurkowania 15.00 Samotna planeta: Argentyna 16.00 Nowi odkrywcy: Peru 17.00 Eco Challenge Maroko 19.00 Świat według Anny Walker: Wietnam 19.30 Podróże z załogą Questa: Świat w lustrze 20.30 Szkoła nurkowania 21.00 Samotna planeta: Argentyna 22.00 Nowi odkrywcy: Peru 23.00 Eco Challenge Maroko 01.00 Świat według Anny Walker: Wietnam 01.30 Podróże z załogą Questa: Świat w lustrze 02.30 Szkoła nurkowania 03.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Dami z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVK Ostrowiec z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Adventure z 2000 roku